The Legend of Stalvan quest chain
A tale of a teacher infatuated with one of his students. The quests are level 28 and above; you are offered the initial quest as low as level 22. The legend of Stalvan ; Madame Eva has had a premonition, of her granddaughter Alyssa being in danger. A spirit trance revealed only a slim clue: the name 'Stalvan'. Madam Eva asks you to talk to Clerk Daltry about it. ; Clerk Daltry is able to find a record with that name, a Mr Stalvan Mistmantle. The last record places him at the Moonbrook schoolhouse, quite some time ago. The clerk asks if you would go out to Moonbrook and see what you can find. ; The schoolhouse has been unused for a long time, probably since the Defias took over Moonbrook. However, you find a footlocker with a Dusty Unsent Letter. Returning to Darkshire, Clerk Daltry promises to update his registry. ; Daltry discovered another entry for Stalvan, below the Moonbrook one. This one says that Stalvan moved to the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. He recommends you check that out, if you are still tracking down the fellow. ; The Lion's Pride innkeeper, Innkeeper Farley, remembers the name Stalvan. It seems that several years back, a messenger stayed in the upstairs room. About midnight, the fellow runs downstairs in his bedclothes, screaming in fright, and runs off into the storm, never to return. He left some letters in a chest, and one was from Stalvan to someone in Stormwind. You help yourself to the letter, and think to deliver it yourself, hoping to find another clue to Stalvan's whereabouts. ; In the Canal District of Stormwind, just outside the park, you encounter Caretaker Folsom. He has the unenviable job of sheparding the last of the Flintridge family's posessions to auction to pay off taxes. Apparently there had been a massacre on the estate, and the trust was to care for the children. The caretaker is not at all pleased to see the letter you bring, but since the estate is going off to auction, he sees no harm in you looking through what's left. ; Sure enough, under memorabilia and knicknacks, you find a torn journal page. Reading the page, you find that Stalvan did indeed get hired as a tutor to a pair of children, and the he at least accompanied them to a summer home in eastern Elwynn Forest. And this despite his letter going missing... ; You travel to the Eastvale Logging Camp in eastern Elwynn Forest, and meet Marshal Haggard. When the marshal moved in, so many years ago, there was a chest of papers that came with the house. Since then, he's gradually gone mostly blind. But he's pretty sure there's a journal page of some sort that you might be interested in. You rummage around in the attic, and discover A Faded Journal Page. Yup, that's the one, alright. It seems the teacher has a crush on his student. This looks bad. ; Marshal Haggard reminisces about his days in the Stormwind Guard, and how he used to get drinks at the Scarlet Raven Tavern, and how the innkeeper there knew quite a lot about the local lore. By now you're feeling a bit silly, of course, for having chased Stalvan around the countryside when you could have just asked the local innkeeper. ... but you've learned so much from various bits of paper Stalvan left behind, so it's not really a waste. ; Tavernkeep Smitts recognizes the handrighting, alright. He's got some muddy journal pages which until now he couldn't link to the crazy man in the woods. He asks you to take them to Commander Althea Ebonlocke and have her decide what to do with them. ; The commander has had an eye on Stalvan for some time now. She asks you to take the papers to Clerk Daltry and see if they match. If they do, then Stalvan is, without a doubt, guilty. ; Daltry confirms it - the writing matches. You take the news back to Commander Ebonlocke. ; Commander Ebonlocke declares that Stalvan Mistmantle is undoubtably guilty of killing these innocents, and who knows what else. She wants you to execute him, and to carry his family ring to Madam Eva for proof. Stalvan is living in an old house north of Darkshire, surrounded by undead. You beat back the animated bodies and with some difficulty slay Stalvan. Back in Darkshire, you show Stalvan's ring to Madame Eva, ... who already knows he is dead. She has ways of knowing things before the common person, after all... Her foreknowledge aside, she still feels you both brave and cunning. Rewards Completing the quest chain will earn you... * 1175 Stormwind reputation * about 13250 XP See also * Notes of Stalvan Proof positive that Stalvan was a rotter. ... as if having ghouls hanging around your estate isn't enough proof by itself... Summary # # # # # # # # # # # # # Kategooria:Duskwood quests